Lies
by XeMoKiSsEsX
Summary: When Nny meets a new girl the doughboys try towarp her mind. Will Nny save her? JohnnyOC story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ahem, Yes I know…Two JTHM stories in one night I must be crazy…But this story is my pride and joy so the AN might be a bit long for this story. Anyways, this is a Johnny and OC pairing story so don't get all pissy with me about it. Rated T for now but perhaps M later on for the obvious stuff… (Highly doubts this because she hates writing anything with sex in it) Love to all who read and enjoy!!**

**Johnny: (Throws confetti) Yippee… **

**Squee: Wow…This will be fun… (Sarcasm)**

**Me: You guys are so depressing… (Sigh) Who wants to go kill preps?**

**Johnny: (Waves arms) Oh!! Me!! After the disclaimer!!**

**Me: I don't own the JTHM characters; they are belong to J.V. But my OC Nikki (AKA, Nick-Knack. Stupid much?) is mine so no stealing!! Unless you're nice to me…**

Johnny raised an eyebrow as his young neighbor pulled him into a book store. "What's the deal Squee? Why did you drag me here?!" He growled as whispers surrounded him. He glanced as someone snickered something about his hair, just great another victim for him to slaughter later. Johnny smiled thinking about how much he'd enjoy that then glanced up hearing a loud thud and several curse words.

"Ow!! Holy shit that hurt!!" A girl hissed picking up a book of poetry as she pulled herself off the ground. Johnny couldn't help but gape at her. Her long jagged brownish black hair was filled with vibrant red streaks that showed themselves vaguely then disappeared over a pair of emerald green eyes. Her skin resembled porcelain in color and texture making the long sleeved black up top she wore look gorgeous against her frail form. Her legs were hidden by black and red striped stockings that were hidden under a long black skirt and boots. Feeling a bit nervous Johnny forced himself up to her.

"Hello there. You need help?" He asked politely holding out a hand. She looked up at him then leaped up as though she had never hit the ground. Johnny just stared at her for a moment ignoring Squee who was smirking behind him.

"I-I'm fine...I think…Thanks for offering the help though… I'm Nikki…uh you are?" She asked in a rather quivering voice despite the fact that she seemed rather calm.

"Johnny… Call me Nny for short though… I see you like Edgar Allen Poe's work… That's pretty cool." He said hoping to spark a conversation with the girl. Nikki smiled a little.

"Yeah he's pretty awesome. So Nny… What do you people do here for fun? I just moved in down the street. I think the number is near 778 or something like that…" She said apparently pausing in thought. Johnny held back a gasp. She lived near him and seemed pretty cute. Johnny just paused and walked out coming back with a few very sharp objects.

"Kill people. Hey since you live near me come over this afternoon, I'm killing cheerleaders and need some help." He smiled a bit handing her a hatchet. She grinned evilly.

"Sure but first let's kill some random people, I heard some asshole call me a 'Goth'… I'm not a Goth…I'm just insane." She said whacking a head across the room as Johnny did the same. A frightened Squee squeaked loudly running out the door making his famous 'Squee' sound with each step. "Hey Nny, I forgot where do you live? As in what number?" Nikki asked wiping a stream of blood off her arm as she stepped outside right behind Johnny.

"777, how about I just drive us there to save time?" he suggested as she nodded climbing in the car humming some new song Johnny didn't recognize. As they walked in Johnny searched silently for any unwanted distractions. "Those two damned things better be gone…" He growled thinking about the doughboys who would definitely turn Nikki against him; something he wouldn't risk at all. Luck would have it as he started to the basement a conversation was starting.

"Don't listen to Nny…He's only using you. You'll die too, how's about killing yourself? At least you won't suffer a heartache dying by his hand..."

" I doubt it…Nny doesn't seem evil…"

"Stupid girl, Nny wants you to die. Doesn't that just hurt to know he won't give you any affection? But if you want him to show you love just help him with the wall…Keep the creature inside and Nny will be grateful you helped."

"And how do I keep the creature inside?"

"Spill your blood for him of course, Nny will save you and you'll be happy."

"What kind of bull are you feeding her you little maggots?" Johnny hissed at the twosome who didn't reply. He reached over and grabbed Nikki who turned to him confused by the doughboys advice.

"Nny, are they lying? I can't tell…" She whimpered sadly as Johnny growled under his breath.

"Yes, they both lie. Don't believe a word they speak. They only want you dead and me too." Johnny replied walking her into the basement while a plot formed between the two doughboys desperate to break Nikki from Johnny.

**Me: End part one.**

**Johnny: Damn, you're a long writer…**

**Me: Why thank you! Anyways come on and review!!!**

**Johnny: Before I dance evilly!!! **

**Me: Or we kill Squee…**

**Squee: No!!!! (Runs away crying)**

**Johnny: (Raises hand) Can we kill the doughboys later? **

**Me: No!! We need them in the story!!(Goes on revealing a few spoilers)**

**Johnny: Oh ok…And you!! (Points to readers) REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Dear (Non existent) reviewers, I am updating on my story since you didn't seem to enjoy the first chapter. This next chapter will contain lots of enjoyable love and some manipulation by the ever disliked doughboys. ..So enjoy! But first a chat with Nny!!! (Squeaks)**

**Johnny: Damn you… (Growls) **

**Me: Hehehe…RUN!!! (Poofs away in a cloud of smoke)**

**Johnny: How'd she do that!? (Gapes)**

**Squee: (Points to a rope)**

**Johnny: Get down here!!! (Shakes rope violently)**

**Me: (Screams and hits ground) My non existent brains!!**

**Johnny: (Glares and drags away) You already know she doesn't own us, but her OC is a different story. There's the disclaimer. (Walks off)**

Johnny smiled walking Nikki out of the basement grinning. She could only smile and giggle happily pausing for a second. "I never knew you could kill someone with a toothpick..." She said suddenly shrugging it off as Johnny laughed a little pulling the door open. A downpour had started in spite of them and Nikki groaned loudly. "Just…Great…" She huffed a little as Johnny shifted looking into the cloudy skies. Did someone up there really want them together? He froze and looked at her hoping his words wouldn't get him in trouble.

"So….Why not just stay with me…Until the rain stops…." He suggested as the girl raised an eyebrow. She could stay and enjoy his company or go home where an empty house greeted her despite her pet hamsters that merely scampered about in the cage. The more intense question was simply why would Johnny want her to stay if she lived just a few houses down the road? It seemed rather crazy but then again insanity loves company.

"Sure if you want me to stay." She said slowly as Johnny smiled a bit uneasy about her reactions to a night here. "Ok, you look worried. What's wrong Nny?" She asked observing the evident fear in his eyes of having a female at his home at night to say the least. He muttered something about a flaming taco and dropped onto the couch gesturing for her to join him. Nikki grinned leaping beside him as Johnny flipped through the channels uninterested. An hour passed, maybe two life went on and the sun sat on the odd pair as Johnny frowned.

"Gotta go to bed…We have school tomorrow…You, you're staying in my room and I'm not a sleeper so I'll watch T.V. until you're asleep." He said suddenly rushing her into the room. "Oh yeah, watch out for the doughboys." He added partly shutting the door just in case they would try to warp her mind again.

"I hope they don't try anything tonight…" She whined softly tossing about in the bed her mind full of concerns. Meanwhile two familiar shadows hovered by the edge of the bed. Nikki sat up pulling her knees to her chest and scowling from a distance. "Go away; I'll have nothing to do with you." She hissed as a laugh came from one of the unidentified figures.

"Really? So you'd rather trust a criminally insane killer than us? That's pretty sad considering he doesn't really care about you."

"Yeah, after all he knows you like him so it just makes killing you later easier for him. Why not trust us? We don't lie unlike Johnny." Another voice chimed in agreement with the first one making her skin crawl.

"I still don't believe you. How can I trust that if we were friends you wouldn't hurt me…?" She growled as a hand was extended towards her. She pulled away suddenly.

"You have our word; we cannot help you unless you trust us." The voice repeated extending its reach as Nikki hesitated then grasped it in a loose shake. "You're very wise for befriending us; we'll never let you down." The voice laughed disappearing into the shadows as quickly as it had came.

"Did I do the right thing?" Nikki thought out loud as Johnny walked in sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked at her expression of deep thought and waited for a response.

"What happened? Those damned doughboys?" He snarled as Nikki jumped a bit. The glare in Johnny's eyes was serious, more serious than before. It hurt to look him dead in the eye. She turned away and shook her head falling asleep. "I guess you're just worn out." He said sighing as he flipped through a book unaware of her new 'friends'.

"Shit!! Nny!! It's 6 o'clock!!! Get up!!!" Nikki shrieked grabbing a brush to fix her hair as Johnny grabbed an outfit and walked to the bathroom. Nikki fumbled in her bag and gave a tiny gasp. "Uh…Nny….Can you run to my place and grab me an outfit?" She asked as Johnny groaned running out the door and returning with some jeans, a top and a disturbed look on his face.

"You better be happy…I had to get your 'girlie' things…" He teased as Nikki burst into a stream of curse words and screams chasing the boy outside. "Hey!! Calm down!! I didn't look!!! I swear!!!" He whimpered as she beat him over the head with a boot stumbling out.

"Dirty minded little fucker..." She laughed as Squee stared on in amazement. Johnny….Actually having fun with a girl? He shook his head a bit as the bus pulled up pointing it out to Johnny who grabbed Nikki's arm and pulled her on. A massive swarm of whispers began hovering as Johnny yanked his new friend into the seat beside him.

"Just ignore them the best you can…They're all a bunch of assholes…" Johnny snarled as a few people began to question Johnny about his female friend. "Can you people just us the hell alone?! Geezes, we're not dating!! She's a new friend, I know she spent the night at my place but we didn't do anything!!" Johnny hissed as the crowd died down quickly disappointed by the fact that there was no dirt on the new girl.

"People here are really noisy….How do yo--!! Hey!! Watch that hand you little---!!"

"Don't you dare touch her again you little faggot!!" Johnny hissed stabbing some poor guy who had barely touched her leg. The terrified teen ran off staggering due to Johnny's bad temper with people. "See? You're safe with me." Johnny laughed wrapping an arm around her as he led her to class.

**Me: I'm leaving it here 'cause I feel like it. (Dies)**

**Johnny: Finally!! I got to stab someone!! (Dances)**

**Me: Ahem, please review. We all know you wanna... (Waves a doughnut)**

**Johnny: Bribes…Good idea… (Waves a sign saying 'Free Squee')**

**Squee: I don't wanna be a bribe.**

**Johnny: Too late!!! C'mon we're giving away Squee to the 1st reviewer! **

**Me: And a doughnut to the 2nd reviewer!! 3rd gets a magic toothbrush!!**

**Johnny: And why is the toothbrush magical anyways? I wanna know!!!**

**Me: It sings. **

**Johnny: A singing toothbrush? Wow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Dear reviewers I'm so uber happy to hear you love my story!! Well anyways this chapter is pretty lengthy and the doughboys earn a couple of human identities. _(This happened when I found a picture of them in human form. It was a slash picture but I got the idea from it so I'll put_ _the link to the picture in later. Ignore the fact that my description is different from the image but it's sorta what I could see them as in human form.)_ Forgive me if I get the two confused…**

**(They're both freakin doughboys!!! How the hell should I know who's who?!)**

**_Note: Some really disturbing crap goes down here like abuse so don't go crying to me if you can't sleep. (It's not that bad I promise!)_**

**Ok, and no more interviewing Johnny; he's getting pissed off just seeing me anymore. (Sad face) Why don't you love me Johnny?!**

"Nikki, c'mon its lunch time and you've already slept through math." Johnny said nudging her softly. Nikki groaned irritably sitting up as she loaded her books in her arms and headed for the door.

"Say Nny, what classes we got next?" Nikki yawned as Johnny guided her to table far from the people who regularly threw stuff at him.

"Well after lunch it's History and English class, we're studying Hitler next block then reading some of Edgar Allen Poe's work in English." He said as she smiled.

"Cool, I get to learn about Nazis and my favorite poet today!" She said grinning a bit making Johnny more nervous about how she'd handle dissecting a frog next week. At a table just a little bit away an odd pair whispered something about Nikki. Johnny shook his head in disbelief as he caught a glance at what he figured to be a tiny set of almost catlike black ears on either of the two boys. One of them, perhaps the lesser of the two gave a muffled yelp of surprise and whispered something about their 'plans' being ruined. The other pointed out Nikki shaking his friend violently cursing under his breath as the other nodded standing up and approaching the table calmly.

"Oh hello there, I'm so sorry to interrupt but I saw you from a distance and just knew I had to meet you." One boy said in a cheerful manner swiping some of his brownish black hair out of his crimson eyes which fell just past the catlike ears on either side of his head. His outfit was a long pair of red and black striped pants and a plain black t-shirt sporting a certain four letter word in red lettering that he covered with a baggy jacket. The other one stumbled over in a very awkward fashion chiming in.

"Y-yes, we saw you here and couldn't help but have to meet you." He fumbled over his words as the other groaned. "What I do now?!" He said in a whiny voice as the other rolled his eyes. Johnny observed the boy had greenish blonde hair that feel to his neck covering a pair of crimson eyes and an arrow shaped tattoo on the corner of his eye. He unlike the other wore a simple pair of blue jeans with a black and blue striped shirt. His flat topped hat matched the outfit perfectly and Nikki snickered softly.

"Well you've certainly brightened my day, by the way I'm Nikki and you are?" She said waiting for a reply.

"Our names? Well I can't tell you my real name but everyone I know calls me Psych. That little thing that fumbles over every word doesn't really have a name. He prefers to be called F, I haven't a clue why but he hates his real name." Psych said earning a pout from F who growled.

"Why are you suddenly sticking up for me?! I can take of myself!" F whined as Psych snorted. Johnny made a face as the bell rang.

"Hey!!We better get going Nikki; we'll be late for History!!" Johnny said as Psych grabbed her arm and pulled her in the building with F trotting behind looking left out. Johnny sat down in class where F and Psych made it a point to keep Nikki between them and away from Johnny who looked slightly suspicious. _"Damn those two, they're trying to isolate her from me! Why are they so familiar?" _Johnny sat and observed the two who were continuously flirting with _his_ friend. He mumbled something about how two strange looking boys could make a move on his girl. After this English class went the same way and finally they were free to go home. Johnny watched Psych and F let her free as she practically leaped into Johnny's arms happily.

"Nny!! Nny!! I missed you!!! Those two are cool but they won't stop hitting on me….. Even worse I told them to come over after school but now I'm scared…" She whimpered obviously worn out from an overexciting day.

"Well why not stay at my place again? I don't mind; actually I enjoy your company." Johnny said smiling as Nikki blushed smiling. Johnny stopped in mid thought and turned to her as they approached his house. "Uh hey Nikki….I was wondering if you'd like to…Oh shit what do I do now. Let's see…Uh…Go out with me?" Johnny said awkwardly as Nikki paused.

"Hmmm… Of course Nny!! I'd love to be your girlfriend!!" She squeaked happily hugging him as Johnny couldn't help but hug her back.

"I'm glad you accepted. I love you." Johnny said tilting her chin up long enough to give her a gentle kiss. She gasped suddenly jerking back in a very bright blush that earned a cute chuckle out of Johnny. "Cute, I like it." He commented as she grinned a little walking off to her house leaving Johnny in a daze. "You never know how much you love someone until you kiss them." Johnny sighed as poor little Squee stared in shock that he had kissed her.

"J-Johnny, you're in love with her?" Squee asked as Johnny nodded realizing that she was already home. His heart gave a flutter that flashed in his eyes sadly as Squee gaped; He was definitely in love, so much it hurt to leave her at the end of the day. 

"I'm home I guess..." Nikki said feeding the hamsters and walking into her room to lay down on the black covers stitched with red just like the curtains and the walls painted with a variety of reds in the form of skulls and crossbones. The walls were littered in punk rock, heavy metal and techno band posters that seemed to stare off into space along with unused canvases in the corner with paint and brushes untouched by human hands. A lava lamp glowed softly next to a box filled with eyeliner, lipstick and nail polish of dark red, green, pink, silver and black colors. A large CD player sitting on a dresser blared some punk music that shook some spiked jewelry off a shelf.

"H-hey, you're home aren't you? We're here." F said trying to hear over the stereo which was suddenly turned off as she peered out into the living room where F and Psych stood sneering evilly. She sat down beside them clicking her boots together breaking the silence.

"So…How are you doing? Everything fine? You're clicking your boots again. Are you worried about something?" Psych asked observing her jerky movements.

"I'm fine Psych, just fine. How the hell did you two get to be human anyways? I like you better like this anyways, not nearly as scary as talking to a Styrofoam figure. Besides the new look is cute." Nikki commented as F nodded.

"Well, it's permanent. We can't change it if we wanted to. It's nice to know that you'll talk to us now that we're like this." F said in a modest tone his catlike ears flicked making her squeak.

"So this is a permanent thing? You stay like this? And why the hell were you two keeping me away from Johnny?" Nikki asked looking more than suspicious.

"Nikki, he's a bad influence and you know it! We don't want you to get hurt." Psych said as F stayed silent nodding. "It's not to hurt you; we don't want you to die anymore we just want to protect you from people who would kill you."

"Nny wouldn't hurt me! You two only want to be your little puppet!!" Nikki hissed as a sudden hit sent her across the room with a yelp.

"Don't tell me you love him?! How can you love a killer?!" Psych yelled as she spat a mouthful of blood at him. This apparently made him angry enough to hit her again causing her to yelp and back up.

"P-Psych!! Don't hit her again! I think she knows you're serious about this!! She's coughing up blood and Johnny lives near her!! He'll hear us!!" F pleaded as the door slammed open.

"Don't lay another hand on her you little screw ups…" Johnny snarled as F backed away and Psych stepped forward.

"She shouldn't hang out with you!! You're a bad influence!!" Psych argued as Johnny grabbed the boy stabbing him in the chest. Psych gasped pulling the knife out as black blood coated it healing the wound instantly.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Johnny asked stabbing him again as Psych grabbed cutting Johnny in the process. He cringed slightly pulling back in shock. Nikki blinked in confusion as Johnny nodded to her. Psych didn't seem to mind that Johnny had regained control over the knife and stabbed him again.

"Nny, you shouldn't fight a battle with a nightmare; your own creation. You can't win!" Psych said as Johnny pulled away walking out. F stared on in shock that Johnny would leave her.

"_You're smarter than you look Nny, don't worry about me; I can handle these two." _Nikki thought to herself as Psych reappeared kneeling beside her grinning evilly.

"Will you listen now? Sorry for hurting you but you must listen." Psych said offering her a hand which she took gratefully being lifted off the ground.

"Fine, I'll listen but you better not lay a hand on Nny again." She said as Psych nodded. F flicked his catlike ears again reappearing with a frown.

"Alright, but he better keep away. I don't want you to get hurt again." Psych laughed softly. How can you win if you're friends are you enemies?

**Me: Cutting it short so I can stop typing… (Sigh) I did shorten their names to save time and yes F Is OOC but that's for a reason. (I tried really hard on this.) I purposely wanted F to be nice so to contradict Psych's very forceful nature in the story. (In other words the humanized version of F is pretty! Psych looks kind of scary…)**

**Oh yes! That image link!! I shall give it to you!! (This album also has really cute Squee/Pepito pictures!!) **

**The link, the picture's in there damn it!! Look for it you lazy dogs!!**

http://s75. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Dear reviewers I'm really glad to hear that you're enjoying the story!! So sorry about the images; I didn't realize you couldn't put them in your story. So anyways this chapter is kind of long also but it's good! Basically it's Halloween and Johnny accidentally bumps into Nikki who's hanging out with F and Psych doing things that they know are wrong (Basically some not so heavy drug usage and very foul language).**

"Nikki!! It's Halloween and you haven't decorated?! Such a shame!! Come on!! We have to hurry!!" Psych yelled scattering decorations all about the yard as Nikki stepped out.

"Ok I love the enthusiasm but that's a real severed head not a fake." Nikki said pointing to a bloody bag that F had dumped on the lawn containing some of her own victims.

"That's real? Oh my…." F sighed a bit looking a bit disturbed as Psych rolled his eyes.

"So…What are we doing tonight? Scaring small children or roaming the town?" Psych asked as Nikki shrugged a little uncertain.

"Say there's a fair in town, why not go there? It'll be fun!" Nikki said as the two paused in deep thought then nodded. She smiled a bit hoping that Johnny would be there to keep the troublesome boys away for a bit.

"On one condition; you stay with us the whole night ok? There are some weird people out here." Psych said as she nodded going back inside to change for the fair later that night. Meanwhile Johnny had invited Squee to join him at the fair in hopes that maybe he'd kill a few people to brighten up his gloomy day.

"Is this a little too much for the fair?" Nikki asked stepping out in a black skirt and matching top covered with a long sleeved leather jacket decorated with spikes matching the boots she wore and a collar around her neck. F stared blankly as though a bullet had passed through his skull while Psych smiled approvingly. Nikki stared for moment before questioning him. "Um…Is that a good nod or bad?" She asked looking a bit confused.

"That's a good thing, you look great! You'll probably scare a few kids dressed like that! This will be fun after all!" Psych said happily as she smiled walking over to the black car she drove everywhere and climbing in gesturing for the boys to follow. F blinked stepping on a misplaced hatchet as he dropped himself into the seat next to a box of bones from God only knows where. Psych pushed a few stray knifes out of the way as Nikki hit the gas instantly hitting three pedestrians in the process.

"Ouch!!! That'll heal up in a few months!! Holy shi--!! Don't worry sir; you can still walk with a half a leg!! Oh crud!!! Well there goes another future deadbeat kid!!!" she laughed as the car jarred hitting more people as Psych and F screamed in union with each person under the tire. "He-Hey!! I see the fairgrounds!! We're almost there!!" Nikki yelled at the sight of red and black striped tents and eerie carnival music playing loudly. Two figures stepped out suddenly one particularly tall and blue haired figure trying to pry a young boy off his arm screaming at the sight of impending doom in the form of an insane, young teenage girl driving recklessly right into them. Nikki waved happily yelling. "Hey!! Nny!!! I see you!!!"

"Damn it girl!! Watch the damned road!!! We're gonna crash!!!" Psych screamed swerving her safely into a tree that cushioned the crash. Johnny walked over pulling the threesome out of the wrecked car as Nikki grinned happily.

"You look happy Nikki, I'm glad to see you again." Johnny said hugging her for a short second being interrupted by Squee who looked concerned. "Squee I see your little friend over there, go play with that demon boy." Johnny said gesturing towards Pepito who frowned at being called a demon. Squee nodded running up to the boy who dragged him to the nearest roller coaster that was seen. Meanwhile Psych and Johnny were at each other's throats cursing and hitting at the other. Nikki blinked standing by F who obviously had no interest in fighting Johnny.

"When did you go all quite and not mean?" Nikki asked F who shrugged without an immediate response.

"I have no clue, ever since I got stuck in this new form I couldn't help but not want to fight, it's weird…I feel like I have to balance the scales of good and evil now that I technically have a soul…" He replied as Nikki grinned evilly.

"So now you're a good guy? Damn that's so freaky!!! I'm used to having the both of you trying to kill me." Nikki laughed earning a rather loud snort from F who seemed to take her comment offensively.

"So you think she's safer being protected all day when she should be out having fun like a normal girl?!" Johnny hissed at Psych who frowned.

"Nny try to understand that she's 17; she's prone to getting into trouble, but when she's with us she's always having fun and doesn't have to worry about the cruelty of mankind." He argued as Johnny's face flared an angry red as he stomped off after Squee. Psych and F took Nikki out to the dark, unlit side of the fair where the smell of alcohol and weed filled the air. The ground was soaked in a red substance that had a metallic smell to it. Nikki whined softly looking back.

"Guys….I don't like it back here. This place reeks of trouble…" Nikki protested being handed a bottle of an amber colored fluid that had a heavy odor.

"Just try it, I promise it won't hurt." Psych said as she turned up the bottle getting a mouthful of the stuff. It burnt her throat and tasted like blood, thick and nasty. She gagged on it slightly looking at Psych confused and already a little unbalanced.

"Crud…This stuff tastes like crap…." She said with another gulp as Psych handed her a joint to supposedly 'help her feel good'. It didn't take long before she was completely out of her mind and Johnny had gotten worried.

"She's been with those two long enough, I'm taking her home." Johnny said walking into the shadows to find her staring out into space. "Nikki!! What the hell did you get into now?! God! Y-you've been drinking and smoking weed?! That's it you're staying with me!!" Johnny hissed dragging her to his car and driving off. He sighed once he had her safely in the house laying her on his bed.

"Will I feel good later?" She mumbled as Johnny stroked her hair lightly making her curl up and fall asleep.

"You'll feel tons better after I've fixed you up." Johnny said wrapping up a cut on her arm then turning to the window. He'd never let Psych or F near her again after this. "I'll protect you from this nightmare." He sighed softly observing the moon glowing behind a veil of darkness that shrouded him and her in its eerie glow.

**Me: And here we have the plot!! (In lame terms basically Johnny is going to try to get Nikki back into his arms safely without Psych or F prying them apart again) Yes I know I feel bad for putting my OC through this but it's good for the story!! (Does a happy dance) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, we're at chapter 5 now!! (Yay!! We're going places!!) This chapter has a few spoilers in it that'll leak into what happens later in the story so please be nice and keep reviewing!! There are some pretty intense scenes in this chapter involving unimaginable torture in what I call 'The Nightmare Dimension'. **

_**Off Topic Note: I am writing a Psych/F collection of kinda long drabbles, please read them once I get started.**_

"They're here already?! Nny!! Don't let them take me back there!! Bad things happen there!! Horrible people are there!!! So much blood is spilled there it makes you look sane compared to them!!!" Nikki yelped in absolute distress over something shaking with a fury that brought Johnny to his knees holding the overworked up teenager close as Psych walked through the door.

"There you are! Come here now!! We have a job to finish and you're in deep trouble!!" Psych growled grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. A flash of shock went through the girl who screamed in terror kicking and swearing loudly.

"No!!! I'm not going back there damnit!!! You can't make me go!!! That place is foul!! I hate it!!! I absolutely hate it!!!!" She screamed loudly as Psych placed a hand to her mouth and grinned.

"It'll be ok; you just got to trust us. We are friends after all and friends don't hurt each other." He said softly as her shivering gave way to her fainting due to the stress building wildly. Johnny looked around as the room spun. The walls disappeared in flash leaving him in a surreal place where the ground was rotting out like a decaying mass of flesh. The trees were bare and scorched by fire.

"Where the Hell did they take her?" He mumbled to himself as a mechanical clank and creak was heard followed by a ripping sound and several screams and pleads for help were left unanswered. Feeling slightly scared Nny followed the sounds to a circle of dead trees that loomed over a marble base where some poor creature was being torn to shreds by massive hooks and blades ripping in and out slowly.

"P-please don't die, please don't die…..She can't die. I don't wanna be left here all alone….They'll kill me….Please just hang on….Someone will save you I know it…" A young figure cried in his hands as Nny paused tapping the boy on the shoulder gently. The boy turned around suddenly as Johnny stared in shock. His hair came down past his ears and started as a vibrant orange near the top of his head and went to a deep brown then black at the tips. His eyes were a deep green and his skin was pale; the purple and black striped long sleeved shirt he wore overlapped his black jeans and boots. "You came to help her right?! Please don't let her die!!! Those two are cruel!! They made her do this!! I wasn't planned…They made this world just to create me…You're the one who formed them…Make them stop it before she dies!!!" the boy pleaded miserable.

"Wait, you're…My kid…Damnit those two are crafty…" Johnny said realizing who was being shredded and rushed in with blades cutting and tearing at the mechanical arms that held Nikki captive breaking and crashing around her. "I'll make sure you're ok!! Don't die on me and him!!!" Johnny pleaded pulling her to the side her arms streaming with blood. She glanced at F who was standing nearby shaking uneasily.

"You're alive?! Thank goodness!! I didn't want Psych to kill you…He tried but I knew it wouldn't work!!" The younger doughboy cried his human form didn't work here but his attitude hadn't changed. Nny growled being hushed by Nikki who looked sympathetic towards him. Johnny blinked confused; did she really pity this creature?

"Why do you like him so much?" Johnny asked as Nikki shrugged.

"He's not as bad as Psych...He cares about me…Psych could care less…" She responded just as the other doughboy appeared.

"Really? You don't like me? I care about you…I just care in a more controlling way…You wanted to be happy so I created you happiness in death and pain…Why aren't you happy? Is it that you're now pregnant due to my help? Didn't you say you wanted you and Nny to have a perfect little boy? I even paused time for the boy to be born here and taken home with you. He's your little angel right?" Psych asked as Nikki glared.

"Psych, you made me happy when we were friends and when I said I wanted a kid you gave him to me…" She sighed as Nny stepped forward.

"I was going to ask if you wanted kids Nikki. I'm glad I have a son but isn't this enough torment for one human? You see Psych, humans need love and affection. Not pain and misery…This boy will grow up to be like me now we can't fix that; he's already here and now we're stuck with you and a kid." Nny said grabbing the boy who looked up at him and Nikki.

"T-they said my name is Jack. I'm your son…Will they hurt me again? How old will be out there?" Jack asked as Nikki smiled along with Johnny.

"They won't hurt you if you avoid them and according to their records you'll end up being 6 or so…Feh, so much for your childhood memories..Hey you get to hang out Squee and Pepito!! You'll have some good friends!!" Johnny said as the boy smiled. Life would be different having aged by 5 years; or least for Jack since in the real world everyone was as they were earlier. This includes the doughboys who followed them out to begin a new form of manipulation on the boy and his mother.

**Me: Yes, very scary. You see the Nightmare thingy is a fake place I made up. It speeds up time and made false childhood memories for the newly found Jack, so yeah but the doughboys (who made it in the story) couldn't enter using a false form so they were reverted back to doughboys for a bit!! Just clearing up stuff and don't say bad things 'cause of what happened here…And there's a twist to little Jack, I'll give all of you who review two guesses on what's so strange about this boy!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Dear reviewers, while your guesses about Jack were good only a few were correct. I will give a few spoilers because the story is at its climax now and we still have a long way to go!!**

**Jack is possessed by evil of some sort but I'm not telling what kind.**

**He is a flusher just like Johnny.**

**He will grow up to be a very sick person.**

**The doughboys are responsible for his appearance in the nightmare dimension but he is technically Nny's and Nikki's son just not made the same way as other kids... (I couldn't word it any better way because...I just can't…)**

**He hears voices like Johnny and is prone to having fits of uncontrollable angst and fear due to his 'fake memories' in the nightmare dimension.**

"Hey Jack get up!!! You got school today!!!" Nny yelled from across the hall making the boy's ears hurt.

"I'm up…I think…God, you yell loud…" Jack growled his green eyes darted about the room as he got dressed hurriedly and made a run for the door being stopped by Nikki who held out a crow's foot necklace to him grinning.

"Wear it, it's supposed to be lucky. I got this from my mother. She dabbled in witchcraft." Nikki said latching it on Jack's neck who hugged her tightly stepping out. Meanwhile Squee sat outside observing the boy with a look of fear. Nny had a kid? How did that happen?! Jack just smiled and waved walking up to him as Squee hid in fright.

"Don't do that…I can't kill you... Besides my dad said I would like you. You seem nice." Jack said honestly as Squee stepped forward feeling a bit safer knowing that Nny was watching silently in case the boy should flip.

"So…You're Nny's kid? That's cool I guess…Uh…I'm Squee. And you are?" Squee asked looking like he would die of fright.

"Jack, Very nice to meet you. And what's with the bear? It's creepy in a cool way…" Jack said as Squee raised an eyebrow.

"Oh….J-just ignore him…Please…. I can't help carrying him around…Bad habit…." Squee said dully as Jack frowned.

"_There's something about that bear... It reeks of the same evil as me…" _Jack thought to himself as they continued their way to school. "Hey, you believe in dark magic right? I feel a connection with you…Its painful…" Jack said as Squee paused wondering what Jack meant by a connection.

"Uh…What kind of connection? Emotional…? Spiritual?" Squee asked interested in the boy's response.

"….Spiritual for the most part…There's a psychical connection too…Not like love but …How can I word this….We share the same scar kind of deal." Jack said as Squee nodded. "You see, I know just by what I've learned about you already you're hiding a painful secret…I have one too. It's a very complicated thing…" Jack added as they made their way to class. Meanwhile a certain twosome was busy plotting something…

"Psych, is this necessary? Come on we have the kid set up on being evil but how can we get any worse?" F asked looking rather unsure about the plan in general.

"Of course, the whole purpose of this is to make sure the boy realizes that he can't get over this…He'll come to us soon enough.." Psych said sneering a bit.

"Hey…Are you ok Jack? You look really scared..." Squee said watching the boy who broke down on the floor shaking violently.

"Da-Damn it!! Get me out of here!!!! These people!!! They're so cruel!! Don't let them near me!!! I hate them!!! They hurt her!!! They hit her so hard her neck snapped!!! It's a miracle she's alive!!! Th-Then they hurt me…They cut my skin open!!! I bled for hours!!! They wouldn't leave me alone!!! Help me Squee….Stay here…Please..." Jack pleaded in tears on the ground as Squee clung to the boy as they called Johnny to pick the boys up.

"Jack?! What happened?! Are you ok? What's wrong?" Johnny asked carrying the boy out to the car who shook with each step. Squee followed looking rather upset himself.

"I….Had a bad flashback…I'll be ok…" Jack panted his headed throbbing from pain and the painful voices now haunting him.

"_That was so close." _

"_You'll never amount to anything you stupid boy!" _

"_Be more careful!!" _

"_Unless you want to go back ..." _

"Nny!!! Make it stop!! They're driving me insane!!!" Jack cried in pain as Johnny pulled him inside quickly shaking some sense back into the boy.

"Damn it Jack pull yourself together!! There's nothing we can do about this and you know it!! I'll bet you'll end up like me. Don't worry I can't fix it but I know someone who can..." Nny cringed at the thought of seeing Satan again as he picked up the phone.

"You're visiting Satan? Can I go too Nny? I'll be good!!!" Nikki pleaded with the killer who nodded.

"Don't make a scene. I won't have you running around and bugging the crap out of him." Nny said after hanging up the phone. It was a short lived conversation seeing as how the two didn't seem to enjoy each other's company.

"Hey Nny!! Why is everything turning all dark? Oh my God!! We're in Hell…Yay!!" Nikki squealed as Nny rolled his eyes pulling her into a large building where Satan was busy as usual. Nny muttered something walking in as Satan made a face.

"Oh it's you…So where's the boy you're so worried about?" He asked as Nny pushed Jack forward only to watch the boy inch back towards Nikki who grinned pushed him towards Satan.

"Here's Jack! Be good ok?" Nikki said seeming totally blind to the fact that she was in Hell. Jack squeaked twitching as Satan grinned.

"Nice to meet you Jack, so what's the problem? He looks normal to me..."

"Well he's my son and I think he may turn out to be a flusher…Plus he's been screaming strange stuff…Could you look in his file and tell us what's going on?" Nny asked as Satan nodded.

"Sure why not…" The Devil shrugged pulling out Jack's file and flipping through some pages pausing. "Well your son is indeed a flusher but that's not all. Seems that he has a few voices in his head telling him bad things about himself. I wouldn't let him worry about them they're harmless; it's the fact that his flashbacks are part of his memories that made these voices act up. They seem to thrive on his fearful past. Oh and he's got some serious evil brewing up so be careful; he might just end up killing you if you're not aware of the danger." Satan said as Nny gaped. His son was as far from normal as possible.

"So that means he's more screwed up than me? Can't you fix this? You're the Devil!!" Nny half yelled as Satan disappeared leaving him feeling unsure about his son. "Hmm. So Satan can't help us here?" Nny sighed as the world reappeared and all was normal to it's usual extent.

**Me: And this chapter has been completed!! I hope that this explains Jack better 'cause I don't know how to explain him. (And I wrote this stuff hehehe…) Well I hope you liked it since I literally wrote until my hands shook in pain… (Groans) And yes before I forget, Thank you to Invader Thorn who has been with my story since I started it. Maybe I'll include you in the story if you just email me a quick profile thingy!! (Grin) Oh yes I will ask you to send me a character outline if you want to be in my story for a brief time. **

**(This would include your name, age, friends in the story, appearance and personality. If other just add it ok?) Please don't be sad if you're not included or I'll poke you with a spoon. Now review 'cause Nny loves you all!! (Feh, yeah right. He'd kill us!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here are peoples!! Yes Invader thorn you did make the cut so look for your OC to appear in this and later chapters!! This chapter is pretty intense due to the new addition of Hecate so look forward to a fun time!! (_Warning this chapter contains some rude language, manipulation and Satan actually being nice to Nny!! Scary…)_**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter and please review! We must carry out our plans so that the chapter is completed!!!(Runs outside)**

"I don't see why you're so worried about him Nny, He's just a kid." Hecate, a younger girl about 15 asked twirling a blade in her hands. Nny smiled; he hadn't been in the shop since…Well last night after killing some poor man and getting the blade stuck in his head.

"But he's my kid and a flusher. What the Hell am I supposed to do?!" Nny growled softly as Hecate rolled her eyes. Nny was taking this seriously compared to the almost insane teen eyeing him a hint of anger in her eyes due to Nny's loud mouth. "Fine, I know I'm overprotective but how can I help it? He's my damn kid…" Nny sighed as Hecate opened the door pushing him out.

"It's late; go home Nny…I want to shut the shut the shop down early. Trust me; I'll get Satan to go through his files again and we'll keep an eye on things." She said with a nod as Nny turned and started to walk away.

"Hey, tell me if you find out anything else about Jack or these voices..." Nny said disappearing into the shadows down the road towards home.

"Can do Nny; now get home before the moon is covered by shadows." She said with a little usual tension in her voice. Nny smiled finally walking in the door where Nikki sat curled up in the chair fast asleep.

"Hey, where's the boy Nikki?" Nny asked as she murmured something in her sleep and rolled over. "Just great…" Nny sighed looking in the room where Jack slept soundly unaware of Johnny who actually smiled a bit towards him. Meanwhile Jack had faked sleep to tend to the voices in his head now nagging at him.

"Go away please….I don't have time for all your horrible ideas and your stories of my past…Just let me be alone…For once…." Jack sighed as a figure sat in the shadows of the night by his window lifting the glass paneled window up without a sound and stepping in.

"Poor Jack; you're so confused…Come with us and we'll fix this little problem…" It sneered a red spiral eye immediately identified the voice as Psych.

"I won't go anywhere with you…." Jack hissed as Psych just remained still.

"It would be better for your little friend if you came…He's out cold and we don't know if we'll kill him unless you come with us….." Psych watched Jack's heart wilt as he sat up and climbed out the window with Psych who insisted that he should just forget all about Nny and Nikki.

"Can't I have one good memory? They were the only ones who cared…" Jack sniffed as Psych just shrugged. He didn't care just as long as the boy was with them. F had woken Squee who upon seeing him yelped and nearly collapsed with fear.

"Stupid kid…." Psych growled as they continued on their way to a more unfriendly fate than thought of.

"So….Jack has ran off with those two…Very stupid….Doesn't he know what of evil he could unleash with them and Squee?" Satan said looking rather unhappy as Hecate just shook her head.

"I dunno, he seems pretty dumb if he'd listen to a couple of fools…." She hissed as Satan nodded. There was nothing worse than a flusher who had multiple personalities and a very strange life all together.

"Well he can't do much damage now so let's just wait and see what happens for a few days…If it gets severe we'll tell Nny and let him find the boy." Satan said earning a nod from Hecate. This wasn't a good thing at all…

**Me: And that's that. Yes cutting it short but hoping you liked it. Yes Jack isn't very bright but then again the next few chapters will be fun!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again! I know my updates have been fairly slow so be grateful I had a snow day to make up for them…. (Shifty eyes) ….**

**(Damn you school and Geometry class!!!!)**

**Oh this chapter will be pretty screwed up (Yay for silliness!) so look for any spoilers since I have at least 2 that give hints to the sequel!! **

**(Yes, I'm making sequel to Restrictions and maybe a 3rd one if that one takes off) (I am using parts of the song Homecoming in this chapter so don't wonder what I'm doing.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Green Day's lyrics or music off any of their Cds or the song 'Homecoming'. They belong to their lovely singer Billie Joe Armstrong and whoever owns them.**

_My heart is beating from me_

_I am standing all alone_

_Please call me only if you are coming home_

"I wish I knew why he left….Please come back Jack…" Nny sighed looking out the window as Nikki frowned.

"Just be ok…Please Jack…Don't die…" Nikki said softly while somewhere in the depths of the city Psych and F were dragging the boys into trouble.

_Waste another year flies by_

_Waste a night or two_

_You taught me how to live in the streets of shame_

"This place isn't very friendly…" Jack said looking around at the dirty ground below him as Psych guided him onwards. This place was pure evil and he knew it.

"Heh, he'll be back…." Nny laughed a little picking up a knife or two and stomping out. "Because I'm bringing him back."

"Nny! I'm going too." Nikki said with a nod grabbing herself a stray knife and following him.

_Where you've lost your dreams in the rain_

_There's no sign of hope_

_The stems and leaves of the last of the dope _

_There's a glow of light. The St. Jimmy is the spark in the night_

_Bearing gifts and trust. The fixture in the city of lust_

"How dumb do you think that we are Psych? You didn't even get out of town and we still caught up with you in a matter of seconds." Nny said stepping into the alley looking rather unimpressed by the kidnapping. Nikki glared stepping in looking pretty upset.

"God, you guys could have a bit harder…This is pretty retarded compared to your other stunts…." Nikki hissed as Psych made it a point to pull Jack closer to him with an evil grin.

"But you can't fight your nightmares…If they take over…" Psych sneered as clouds covered the remaining bit of light from the moon and an eerie feeling came over the world.

**Me: Whew, taking a while huh guys? Sorry I'm so slow, the weather makes me cranky. (Damn snow! It's still coming down!) Oh yes there will be a rather descriptive chapter next!! (Oh no! More words!) I'll have it up soon!! (Flies away)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Dear lovely reviewers, I hope that this chapter makes up for the lack of posting I've done lately. (Sad sulk) Forgive me, I was caught up in a very interesting role play and I lost track of my time...**

**(Dear Lord, make me stop this madness!!) It's currently snowing and I'm blessed with day after day of lovely no school time (Peaceful sigh) due to the 2 inches covering the ground. (So pretty by the way! You should see it!!) Anyways, yes this chapter is quite scary to write (Insert scary music here) and as always I hope you enjoy this waste of time I'm typing!! So on with the movie---Er….I mean chapter…Hehehe... **

"Nny…What's going on? I don't like this..." Nikki said watching the sky darken overhead. Nny glared looking at Psych who snickered a bit. Before anything was said the trees surrounding the area twisted themselves disfiguring their natural look as the limbs began to take the familiar shapes of arms, their trunks lined with ever watching eyes. Nny snarled back up as a tree reached out grabbing at his arm.

"Get off me!" He snarled smacking the branch away as nooses suddenly formed from the branches holding skeletons who laughed at his pitiful attempt to escape. Nikki froze in terror as the ground shifted cracking letting lava flow freely.

"Nny! I really don't like this!!! Let's go now!!!" She said dodging the skeleton claw of some severely decomposed creature soaring above them followed by a flock of others. Nny reached out grabbing Pysch's arm which detached itself easily.

"You're so clueless! This is a nightmare that can kill! The pure terror you hide inside is nothing compared to the surreal monsters you see before you! Welcome to the freak show kids! You're the main stars!" Pysch laughed as an inky figure filled the background in the form of a circus tent only ten times larger.

"The only freak around here is you Pysch! You're insane! This should never have happened!" Nny screamed feeling the sensation of hooks latching into his skin holding him back so he couldn't fight. "Damn you Psych…May Satan only give you the ultimate punishment for unleashing such a chaotic force…" He growled watching Nikki fight against the hook failing horribly.

"Don't give in to it!! This is a nightmare!!! Everything here is the purest form of fear just trying to break you!!" Jack screamed kicking away from Pysch who glared.

"You stupid boy!!! I told you not even Satan could stop me now!! Why do you not listen to me?!" Pysch hissed slamming the boy into a wall which hosted a group of spikes piercing the boy. Jack gasped and yelped in pain still kicking furiously at Psych who grinned slamming him on the ground causing the boy to spit up blood. "Do you believe me now?" He laughed as Jack pulled himself up shaking.

"I'd never believe you….You're as foul as this rotting place; just another thorn through my skin to deal with…" Jack half gasped as Pysch stomped his hand to a bloody pulp making him howl in pain. "So? Is that all you got? Don't tell me you're that weak." Jack said ignoring the fact that his arm was a bloody pulp now and cracked horribly.

"He's a brave boy….I'm really proud…" Nny said turning to Nikki who nodded.

"But bravery costs so much in a nightmare world…He's already nearly lost an arm…What else would he have to give up?" She said looking rather worried.

"A lot less than you thought, Psych has finally gone over the edge and I will punish him." Satan said finally appearing as Pysch froze in surprise then grinned.

"Punish me? I have control over this though…" Psych said laughing a bit. Could the Devil himself resolve this problem? It seemed impossible.

**Me: Yay! Violence in my story!! (Does a happy dance) Oh and note to Red River Fever; your character will be featured in chapter 11 since chapter 10 is key to the plot and I can only have the main characters in that scene. Well anyways, please review and show me some love 'cause I need a hug. (whimpers) Hey! I wasted 2 hours on this chapter!! Be grateful…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ha! I am the coolest writer ever!!! Fear my wonderful stories of evil!!! (Oh yeah, I'm that awesome…) Yes, Satan is Santa! (Gasp) Damn you Santa!! I fear not your evil midgets of doom!!! I shall rule over you and the world!! (Insert evil laughter here) No one can stop my evil cuteness for I am cute! (Makes no sense huh?) Anyways, let's continue our story shall we?**

"You're such a pain…" Satan hissed at Psych who backed away looking rather upset. "Why don't I just kill you now?" He asked with a glare. Psych just sneered.

"But even the Devil can't control the nightmares of all humanity…You see I have the ability to distort any part of my body to fit my own desires." Psych said with a confident smirk. Nny raised his head realizing that if Psych could change his body what would stop him from warping this place?

"I see you found out the secret to this world Nny... You see, this nightmare of ours is like a picture; we can change it according to our desires but not without paying a price in the end. True but like with the background we can change it from a normal world to another dimension with just one stroke of an eraser. Everything in this world has the ability to change itself but even Psych can't change dimensions. That's why a flusher like you and Jack are so powerful here...Somehow you can change this world…." Nikki said suddenly falling to the ground as the hooks unleashed her.

"So I do have some control over my own destiny here….I could free Jack and kill Psych and F….This will be fun!" Nny laughed with a wave of his hand that suddenly spread strings around the two catching them in a wave of confusion.

"What are you doing Nny?!" Psych hissed trying to break free against the strings that latched to them as a rip in the clouds engulfed the two taking the rest of the nightmare with them. Nny gasped falling over in total exhaustion as the world returned to normal. Satan even smiled.

"I'm glad to see that you've set them away…To their own Hell…Maybe I won't have to deal with them now…Well goodbye…" He said disappearing in a cloud of smoke as Nikki grinned.

"Well that's over…Finally…." She sighed as Jack huffed pulling himself up.

"I could have killed them on my own you know…." He grunted staggering off as Squee followed looking terrified.

"Heh, he's too brave…" Nny laughed standing up. Hopefully this would be the end of the Nightmare Dimension.

**Me: And we're getting close to this stories end!! (Sad face) But never fear for there will be a sequel!! (Happy face) The sequel will contain some slash (Ok a lot but it's for a good reason….) but nothing totally unbearable… Anyways the 11th chapter will probably the last one but I hope you will continue to love this story and it's hopefully long lived sequel _'Nightmare after the battle'_ because it will be very good! (Warning: Spoilers!! Yay!) Oh there shall be some older Squee/? **

**(Take a guess peoples) slash so don't be all grouchy about ok? It's just to make sure you keep you're interest and it adds drama!! So review please!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so proud of this story! It has lived out its life so we may begin a new one! (The final chapter….So sad…) True, I shall miss writing about Nikki and Johnny's screwed up life but they'll grow up and Jack will be our little point of focus. (Poor Nny, he'll get old fast...) **

**(Hahaha! I shall continue writing forever!!)I'm glad to know I have such awesome fans; you all deserve a cookie for sticking with my story! (Gives sparkly cookies to all reviewers! I like cookies!) Now let's give this a happy ending so I can begin our new adventure 10 years in the future!! **

Nny sighed walking the streets of town as usual looking for assholes and morons to kill. Jack hummed a familiar tune as they walked along stopping only to see an albino girl about Nny's age wave at him excitedly. "Oh hello Nny! I didn't know you had a kid!" She said her red eyes glowing a bit as she stared at Jack who looked a bit scared himself.

"Don't be shocked about…" Nny said as the girl looked at him a bit upset by his rudeness. "What? I'm feeling bad…Some weird stuff happens around here." He added as she nodded apparently getting the message.

"Well, let's hope you get better. See you later Nny!" She said with another wave disappearing. A familiar squeak demanded Jack's attention who turned to see Squee running away from a group of Goths apparently confused by his fright.

"Hey Squee! You ok? Uh, get off me Squee!!" Jack yelped in protest to the boy clinging to his arm squeaking.

"You're alive! I though the spooky things killed you!" Squee said in shock as Jack blushed finally prying the boy away. Squee stared at him confused as Nny even raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, I'll leave you two alone…You evidently need to talk with your boyfriend…" Johnny teased as Squee made a face.

"Boyfriend?! Nny! What are you saying us?! That's really scary!!!" He squeaked stammering as he spoke.

"You…Lie!!! You lie!!! I'm not dating Squee!!! Stop it!!! Stop it!!! Stop it!!! Of all the shit you could think you take it _that_ way?! God, you're a sicko!!" Jack exclaimed looking kind of hurt by his father's approach to this random act.

"I was just kidding…I swear…God, you act like you're hiding something from me…." Nny said walking away as Squee looked down.

"Sorry…I messed up big time huh?" Squee whimpered as Jack gave him a hug.

"He's a total ass….Imagine if he really knew…" Jack said looking a bit sickened. Squee didn't respond but just shrugged.

"My dad would kill me; I think Nny would be more understanding if you told him…" Squee said trying to be positive.

"I dunno….Really I don't…Maybe one day I'll tell him but not now…" Jack said unaware of an evil that still lurked in the shadows holding a tight grip on his mind.

"So the boy's gay? Heh, he's too busy with Squee to care what happens to himself…Nny has opened a new door for us unaware of the fact that his son's weakness will be his downfall..." a familiar voice laughed immediately interrupted by a second voice that strove for attention.

"But…What about Nikki? She still has so much potential…Her powers that haven't unlocked themselves…Aren't they valuable to you?" The second voice chimed sounding very unsure about the plan.

"Relax; she's still under our control. Though not right now but trust me we can regain her trust easily. The end is only a new beginning; we'll soon have the power to take this damned Hell of a planet down. But, there's a drawback….We can't regain our bodies if we return…We'll be useless so we must regain control of Nikki before we even think of escaping this void…Nether the less we will not be defeated so easily…" The first voice said with no emotion as new era was dawning in the town centered right at 777.

**End Part One**

**Me: And so we end our story with happy, sunshiny midgets flying across the sky!! No, wait…We don't have any flying midgets!!! (Screams in terror) I don't wanna go on!!! (Cries) But we must in order to make my story famous!!! (Dramatic pose) **

**Anyways please look for _Nightmare after the battle _in a few days to be up. We hope you'll join us amongst the shadows because it's gonna be action packed and full of madness!! I like madness!!! I really don't want to end this but may many more still read my story for now I am ready to depart, fear not my fans I shall return with more sadistic plots, violence and terror filled sequences of bloody goodness!!! **

**(Clicks remote) It's just the beginning of the beginning!!! **

**(Evil laughter goes here)**


End file.
